ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Knighty, Knight
This is the fifth episode of Daniel 10 Alien Army. Summary Daniel and Wally investigate the Rana Knights after learning about having a dragon in their possesion. Plot The episode starts off in a castle with a frog symbol on a flag. Inside of the castle hundreds of knights that are green with a red plume on their helmets. To see they have three black holes on their helmet with black claws and black shoes. They have a frog symbol on their skirt part of their amror. The knights are armed with a pink energy whip. A king is sitting on a throne in front of all of the knights. King: Over 1000+ years, we have been around. And we have thou captured the Rana dragon after many centuries of tracking it and setting traps for the foul beast. We have been unable to slay the beast for the longest time. But now we have the strongest knight alive to do so! Sir Morty of the Bishop class!!! All the knights clap. Then they open the door to the dungeon, Sir Morty walking down to the dungeon. He sees a dragon resembling a frog that is green with a black worty back. Its hands and feet are webbed with giant wings and a long neck. Its tail is very short and chubby at the sight of Morty it roars and spits out a fireball, Morty rolling towards the side. Morty then slams his whip and wraps it around the Rana Dragon's neck restraining it from moving. Morty then charges in to stab the dragon with his sword but it snaps the whip and pins Morty to the ground shattering his sword. Morty: Get off me you foul demon! The Rana Dragon spits out a raging fireball causing it to burn most of his armor then it jumps into the air and slams right on top of Morty crushing him with a shockswave. Morty then flings a shard of the sword at its eye causing it to be blinded. Morty: You are now a blinded beast of evil!!!!!!!! Morty rolls out of its grasp and before it can make any sudden movements the Rana Dragon fires a prohensile tongue wrapping around Morty and digesting him. It roars and smashes through the wall and spreads its wings. The Rana Dragon finally takes off flying from the demolished dungeon. King: We need help! Theme Song Daniel and Wally are strolling through the outskirts of town. Wally: Again are you surrrrrrrre there is no alien activity in the area? Daniel: Postive. Wally: Positive as in no alien activity or positive as in yes there is alien activity? Daniel: Positive as in no alien activity in the area. Wally: Sure? Daniel: Yes. Wally: Positive? Daniel: Uh-huh. Wally: Swear to me that you won't lie? Daniel: ASK ME ONE MORE TIME AND-(The DNAtrix beeps.) Hold on someone sent us a message. He activates the hologram and one of the knights appears on the DNAtrix. Knight: Daniel Deoxyribo. We need your assistance, we have a (static)-gon that has esc-(static) we are on the outskirts of your kingdom we have the frog symbol on our flag. The message ended. Wally: Who are those knights? Daniel: Dunno. Never heard of them before. But they seem pretty harmless let's just go and help. Wally: Help or do you mean investigate? Daniel: No I mean help. Wally: You sure? Daniel: Don't start that again!!! (He dials up an alien. His arms turn into wings and he gains an extra pair of wings. His nose become a beak and his messy hair becomes ruffled feathers. His feet grow ripping his shoes to shreds and becoming talons.) Whirlwing!!!! Hold on!!! Wally, turning green: I think I'm going to be sick! Whirlwing flies off like a whirlwind with Wally hanging on for dear life. When he spots the castle he is about to land but two guard knights start firing lasers at Whirlwing, Whirlwing dodging every blast. He then grabs Wally and flinging him at one of the knights knocking him and the knight down. Whirlwing: STRRRRRRRRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then when the other guard rushes to aid the other knight he is strucken by three feathers exploding on contact causing him to be knocking down then before he can get up Whirlwing grabs the weapons in a blur. Then he finishes it off by creating a feather sotrm sucking up the two knights and when it ended they fall heavily to the ground. Whirlwing reverts and helps Wally up. Wally: Thanks. The two see the drawbridge up. Daniel: Hello anybody home!? Wally: Ello?! The drawbridge falls. The duo tip-toe in then suddenly ten Rana Knights surround the two. Wally, to Daniel: Anybody? Punchan, Magnetricity, Hot Dog? I'll even take Echidart? Daniel: What's wrong with Echidart? Wally: Are you kidding? Echidart is probably your worst yet! Echidart's quills get stuck in everything! Daniel: Point taken! And the DNAtrix needs to recharge! Wally, grabbing a staff: Then we fight back! Wally then clashes his staff with the whip of a knight. Then he jumps over him and slaps him with the staff. Then another one tries to whip him but he backflips over him and slams his staff into the back of the knight causing him to fall over. Then he begins fightning 3 more knights deadlocked with them but he slides under him stabs them causing them to fall over like dominos. Then 5 more knights charge foward at him but he plants his staff and spins around it knocking the other 5 over. Daniel: Whoa. Then as they advance they see the king but knights begin charging at them. Then the king raises his hands causing them to stop and get into a line. King: Hello Daniel Deoxyribo and young jester. Wally: JESTER?! King: We need your assistance thou beast also known as thou Rana Dragon has escaped! We have heard legacies of you so we need your assistance. Daniel: Okay sir! Don't worry my partner and I will slay the dragon! Wally smiles at the word "partner." End Scene As they begin to walk out a squire stops them. Squire: You will be making a huge mistake by going after that dragon! THE RANA DRAGON HAS EATEN OUR VERY BEST KNIGHT!!! Daniel: Well we're different! You'll see,'' but thank you for being concerned.'' As they exit the castle Wally asks a question. Wally: So what's the game plan? Daniel: You'll see! Later... The Rana Dragon is firing flames at the ground and wrecking the outskirts of town. Daniel steps foward and slaps down the DNAtrix his hands turning into claws and gaining whiskers. His body becomes a shell and he gains lobster legs. Hydrobster: Hydrobster! (Hydrobster crawls foward when the Rana Dragon spots him it spits out a fireball at him but Hydrobster seems unaffected by his shell. Then he sprays a water blast dousing his flames. Hydrobster then makes his bigger claw glow and slams it into its body but before he can jump back he is knocked into the grass.) Pleh! This is getting out of hand or....claw! (He fires a stream of spiral water but it dodges and creates a shockwave knocking him back and causing him to revert. The Rana Dragon the flies off.) Ouch! Wally: We need a better plan! Daniel: THAT WAS MY PLAN! PUTTING OUT THE DRAGON'S FIRE WITH WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wally: Now what! King, walking up to them: There is one more option. The king shows them to a sword in a rock. Daniel: Like King Arthur had to pull a sword out of a rock! King nods. Daniel tries to pulls it out but fails. Daniel: Never was very strong! (He transforms into Punchan but fails and reverts.) Not even Punchan can pull the sword out! Wally then tries and pulls it out. Daniel stands awestruck. Wally then glows gold gaining armor that is light blue to match the sword. Wally: Whoa does this mean......I HAVE A POWER AT LAST!!!!!!!!!!!! Wally and Daniel run off tracking the dragon to an abandoned warehouse. Daniel: Give up Rana Dragon! Rana Dragon turns its head and roars firing a fireball. Wally jumps in front activating the sword with armor and takes the fireball, then he charges foward about to impale the dragon but it fires its tongue tripping Wally. Wally: Owch! Daniel: Hang on! (He slaps down the Omnitrix down transforming into Shape Snaker.) Shape-Snaker wraps around the Rana Dragon crushing its body cutting off its air supply. The Rana Dragon hardly breathing roars in pain. Shape-Snaker: Fire can't burn in a place without air ssssssssssssooooooooo i decided to cut off your air supply so you can't fire a fireball! (After letting go he shape-shifts into a catapult flinging a boulder slamming it into the dragon. Then he morphs into a dome but as it tries to break through Shape-Snaker's dome but it fails. Then it fires a fire explosion causing Shape-Snaker reverts to pieces but then he regenerates and spits out venom acid causing an explosion.) My venom isssssssss flammable! Hehehhe! The Rana Dragon recovers and hops towards him. Shape-Snaker becomes a tripwire but then it trips becoming sprawled out on the floor. Then it bounces into the air and bashes it to the ground. Then Shape-Snaker becomes a ball bashing it into the warehouse restraining it. Shape-Snaker: NOW!!! WALLY!!!!!!! Wally then charges foward stabbing it in the chest, Rana Dragon roars in pain and fires a fire explosion but Wally is fine because Shape-Snaker became a dome. Shape-Snaker then reverts. Wally: Thanks. Now let's finish this! Daniel slaps down the watch becoming bulkier and his neck extends. He gains a prohensile tail and feelers with a horn. Daniel the gains frills. Brontororus: Brontororus! Yes!! (Brontororus bashes the dragon into the wall and pushes him off. Brontororus then fires an aurora blast blinding it and knocking it back. Brontorous then charges up and fires a giant aurora beam killing the dragon. Then he fires a beam from his horn causing the ceiling to fall on it but the Rana Dragon pushes off the debris but before it can attack, Brontororus fires an aurora pulse wave blasting the Rana Dragon.) Now finish this! Wally then charges foward impaling the Rana Dragon casing it to disappear. Then the sword glows and deactivates along with the armor. Brontororus reverts. End Scene At the castle Daniel and Wally are receiving a reward. King then places a sword next to both boys which are kneeling down. King: You are now honorary Rana Knights. And for slaying the dragon you are given the Sword of the Dimensions! Then an older man with white hair and a cane staggers towards them. King: King!!! (He kneels down along with the other knights.) Elder: Stand down!!! The elder walks over to Wally and says. Elder: Grandson! Wally: Gra-grampa! They hug. Grampa: You received the sword I used to battle back the beast! Good luck! (He reverts to glitter and flies off.) Wally with tears in his eyes wipes them off: I will miss you! Daniel: He'll always be watching! Wanna go out and celebrate! Super Slushie! Wally smiles and the boys runs off. King: We need to find out more about these kids! This is the end of the fifth episode Hope you enjoyed :D Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Wally Dokio The Rana Knights (First Appearance) *The King (King, First Appearance) *Sir Morty (Bishop, deceased, First Appearance) *Lower Class Knights (Knights and Pawns, First Appearance) *Guards (First Appearance, Pawns) Wally's grandfather (First Appearance, deceased) Villains Rana Dragon (deceased, First Appearance) Aliens Whirlwing Hydrobster Punchan (cameo) Shape-Snaker Brontororus Trivia *Wally's grandfather was former king of the Rana Knights *Wally gains a power at last the ability to summon an ancient sword *Daniel mentions King Arthur *Wally pulling the sword of the rock and Daniel not being able to, is a allusion how Arthur pulled out the sword from a rock *Rana translated into English means frog that is why the dragon has frog characteristics and that there was a frog on their flag *According to Magneton: The Rana Knights are villains but not villains in this episode *According to Magneton: Sir Morty will return *The classes of the Rana Knights are based on the ranks of chess pieces Ex: Regular Knights are either Pawns or Knights, Guards are pawns, Sirs' are Bishops and the King is a King. *According to Magneton: Wally's grandfather passed away years ago and helped the knights captured the dragon so making him 1000+ years old now.